Obsession Trash
by Dantees
Summary: The deleted chapters from the main story - Obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note:** Greetings. Last week, I uploaded two chapters simultaneously - which were chapter 12 and chapter 13.

Due to this, it seems that many people accidently skipped chapter 12 and continued onto chapter 13. If you are one of these unfortunate souls – I sincerely apologize for not telling you in advance and I graciously encourage you to read chapter 12 as it will help you understand the story better, and cause less misunderstandings in the future. Thank you…

Without further ado, here's chapter 14. Enjoy…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 14**

 **Unlucky – II**

Tsunade lay in her office looking at an x-ray of a certain blonde whiskered individual.

She placed a hand on her temple rubbing it deep with her index finger as she repetitively glanced at the diagram in front of her.

No matter how many times she looked at it, everything seemed to align perfectly and seamlessly.

However, it was almost a little too perfect; as there were no signs of organ movements, ruptures or even small breakages on the bones that she had seen on the male Naruto which she couldn't find any traces of on the female Naruto.

She was convinced that the female Naruto was in fact the 'real Naruto' due to her memory breach but she still felt eerie about not finding any abnormalities from her drastic transformation or if you could even call it that.

Hell, even normal healthy adolescents had some form of ruptures, strains, and unevenness in the bones, but the structure of the girl in front of her was nothing short of flawless.

It was as if her body was molded perfectly and precisely by an artist that had the power to freely create the human anatomy at will, while skipping the stages of youth and molding the body directly to fit her age.

 _'But that's…impossible'_

All of a sudden a loud thud resounded through the room as the door to her office quickly sprung open, in which a short black haired woman burst through furiously.

"Lady Tsunade! Y-You have to look at this!"

Tsunade's left eyebrow arched upwards in curiosity.

"What is it Shizune?"

Shizune quickly walked to her desk at a fast pace with some high quality papers in her right hand, as she immediately placed them in front of Tsunade's desk.

"These are Naruto's pathway readings and they're-"

However, before Shizune could finish – Tsunade rapidly snatched the papers on the desk and anxiously gazed at them with her own hands.

As Tsunade observed the papers more intently, her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk in disbelief.

"B-But this is…"

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

"Yes, I passed go! That's another $200 for me"

Sasuke irritatingly grabbed two hundred dollars from the bank and handed it over to Naruto.

"Heheh, why thank you, dear peasant"

"Hn"

Naruto handed Sasuke the two dices while she grinned at all the money and properties she currently had.

Sasuke threw the two dices simultaneously on the board, as they came to a halt.

The two dices added up to 8.

Sasuke moved his monopoly character piece eight steps forward on the board, only to despair when he fell on one of Naruto's many properties.

 _'Are you fucking-'_

"Hah! I have a hotel on that, you owe me 700 dollars, hehehe soo much money!"

Naruto plastered a wide evil grin on her face as she purposely let out a sheepish laugh directed towards the brunet.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and reached for his remaining money, only to realize - he didn't have enough.

 _'Great…just great'_

Naruto saw the look of despair on the brunet's face and immediately looked towards his stash of money when she realized that he didn't have enough.

"Looks like I win – again, ohohoho OHOHOHOHO!"

Naruto yelped out an evil clichéd ojou-sama laugh that resounded throughout the whole complex and directly into Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke let out a defeated sigh and reached for his character piece that was still on the board game, before muttering.

"Guess you're good at something, at least"

"Hmm, jealous?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle at her retort.

"Hardly"

Sasuke put his character piece onto the box where the many pieces went and started putting the other game pieces away.

Naruto noticed this and decided to help him clean up.

 **1 MINUTE LATER**

All the pieces were away and neatly piled on the box where the board game fit into perfectly.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the round table in the kitchen, as an eerie silence filled the air.

Naruto silently and fixatedly looked at her new slender hands that were attached to her snow white arms.

They were clean and delicate, and didn't have the many blisters she had accumulated during her years as a man.

Naruto plastered a soft sad bitter smile on her face as she opened her palms and gazed directly at them.

 _'So this is the new me…huh'_

Sasuke silently observed her as she continued to stare at her hands with that bitter sad smile on her face.

Although Sasuke knew she was still the same Naruto, he had never seen that expression on Naruto's face before – this was his first time.

He couldn't help but pity her.

However, he knew better to show her pity, not because he remained neutral all the time but because it was Naruto.

He knew Naruto was someone who hated being pitied on and hated being underestimated.

Sasuke just silently gazed at the blond girl in front of him, as she became more familiar with her unprecedented situation and her new body.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Lady Tsunade, this is the sixth one, Naruto's…"

"BE QUIET, I KNOW ALREADY!"

Tsunade bit her thumb and wore a worrying expression on her face as her wrinkles intensified from the urgent stress she was facing.

 _'Shit…What do I do now…'_

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – 2 HOURS LATER**

Naruto was waiting quietly with a confused look on her face as she patiently sat on a chair at the round table, in the kitchen.

She gazed at the brunet beside the sink cooking something.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was cooking.

He was doing so according to Tsunade's instructions and preparing healthy home-cooked gourmets for the ill blonde.

It was due to the fact that Naruto's immune system wasn't as rigid as before, meaning she couldn't handle outside packet food without having a high chance of falling sick shortly later.

There was also the fact that they couldn't detect the kyuubi's chakra running through her coils, but Tsunade didn't want to take any risks.

So, Sasuke was preparing a healthy meal of ramen noodles that was served to Naruto in the hospital, as the recipe was given to him by the fellow hospital chef and nutritionist.

The recipe was simple and it didn't have the high sugar, sodium, and saturated fat content as the ramen packets Naruto usually bought from the store.

Also, it was fresh.

Sasuke took out a small tiny spoon from one of the drawers and tasted the broth that was mixed in with the noodles.

 _'It's done'_

He brought out two plates from the upper cabinets and placed them on the table top to his right.

He then gently poured the noodles onto the plates, making sure - not much water content was mixed in with it, until he deemed it was enough.

He, finally, turned around with the two plates in both his hands and headed towards the round table where his blonde consumer was confusedly staring at him.

"What"

"You…Why did you cook? I have lots of ramen packets in the fridge"

"Hokage's orders"

"Baa-chan told you?"

"Hn"

"I see…"

Naruto stared at the plate in front of her for a moment before digging in through the multiple layers of noodles with her fork.

She inched the fork to her mouth, shoving everything into her mouth in one full sweep.

"MMmmm, Dishh…ish…sho…ghuudd"

 _'Swallow first, idiot'_

"Hn"

Sasuke eventually started on his own plate and began eating.

"So…"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto earnestly staring at him with her bright big blue eyes.

"When did baa-chan say I could go on missions again?...Or at least start training again?"

Sasuke put down his fork and swallowed the remaining noodles that he was chewing in his mouth.

"Until she's sure your fine"

"Whaaaat!? B-But I'm already fine! Just look"

Naruto quickly jabbed her left hand back and forth in the air, making embarrassing pssh pssh sounds with her mouth.

Sasuke smirked and looked back down towards his plate before taking another filling of noodles with his fork.

 _'Let's hope so'_

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Sasuke and Naruto both finished their dinners.

Naruto surprisingly didn't have as much as she usually did, however it was still above average.

"Ugh…I'm full. I'm gonna head to bed. Night"

"Hn"

Sasuke nodded at the blonde and watched Naruto leave the kitchen while yawning, and stretching her hands upwards.

 _'Is she going to be alright?'_

Sasuke then turned around and looked again at the table, before clenching his teeth tightly.

There on the table, lay a dozen plates of finished ramen noodles with tiny leftover bits of food here and there attached to each plate.

 _'That idiot...'_

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly but eventually loosened his grip and let out a sigh.

 _'Only until she's better'_

Sasuke inched forward towards the table and grabbed the plates one by one before heading towards the sink.

Sasuke turned the sink tap towards the left allowing the water to run down freely and began washing the dishes.

 **NARUTO'S ROOM**

Naruto was finally back in her room after what felt like months.

She slowly inched towards the closet but only noticed that everything felt a little foreign as she gazed around her room, even though nothing had changed – everything was bigger.

In actuality, it wasn't that everything was bigger; it was that she was smaller, shorter to be precise.

Naruto slid the closet handle to the right, opening the closet, and looked for a soft pair of comfortable looking garments.

She took out a pair of orange clothes that consisted of an orange full sleeve sweater and orange pants.

She began undressing her clothes that was put on her unconsciously at the hospital by the nurses that worked there at the time.

She started unbuttoning her pants and slowly began sliding them down her torso, to her thighs and then to her knees – until she felt a tinge of terror creep into her thoughts.

 _'Huh…My…It's not …'_

Naruto looked at her crotch and immediately started hyperventilating.

 _'I-It's not there!? WHAT THE FUCK…S-Shit, I-I'm going to d-die!'_

Her forced pants continued until she accidently glanced at a hanging mirror that was on her wall.

Memories from the hospital immediately came rushing into her thoughts and her unforced gasps came to an abrupt stop.

 _'O-Oh, that's right…I'm…not a guy anymore…'_

Naruto continued to stare absentmindedly at the mirror looking directly at the reflection of her own face.

She plastered a bitter smile on her face until she felt a twitch coming from her lower abdomen.

 _'…H-Huh, what was that?'_

The twitch wasn't very painful and was very brief, so Naruto decided to ignore it and inched closer to her orange sweater and pants.

She wore the orange pants, and took off her shirt, and wore the sweater.

She suddenly realized how big and loose her clothes were now, when compared to her previous body.

Her pants fell past her feet and looked very baggy on her, not to mention they felt very loose as they struggled not to fall off of her hips.

Her sweater, on the other hand, was loose when it came to the bottom but felt excruciatingly tight around her chest, while the sleeves just barely rolled past her fingertips.

 _'Ugh…it's so tight…and loose, what the hell-'_

However, before Naruto could finish her thoughts, she felt a twitch in her lower abdomen again but this time it was much more apparent and sensual.

She gripped her lower abdomen with her right hand and plastered a worrying expression on her face.

 _'N-No way…I-Is it happening again!?'_

Naruto immediately closed her eyes and tried to rush into her mindscape.

However, when she opened her eyes – she was still in her room.

 _'Huh…?'_

The twitch in her lower abdomen intensified and forced her legs to hug tightly together, squishing her crotch in between them in the process.

Naruto closed her eyes in a frantic and worrying manner while she tried to call out in earnest desperation.

 _'K-Kurama! KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?'_

However, no matter how many times Naruto tried entering her mindscape and tried calling Kurama's name – Kurama never answered.

The twitch intensified, as Naruto fell to her knees on the floor; her behind touching her heels and her legs squishing her crotch together as tight as they could.

She had a terrified look on her face, her mouth agape, her pupils shrunken and her eyes almost covering all her whites.

"N-No…N-Not again…No..No.. NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO"

Naruto bellowed out a terrifying scream as the twitch intensified.

She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists as hard as she could to brace for the pain, however that didn't stop it.

 _Surrr_

"Huh…?"

Just when Naruto thought she was going to die again, a familiar whizzing sound resounded across her surroundings.

She listened to see where the sound was coming from until she noticed it was coming from her, more precisely – beneath her.

Naruto slowly gazed down, before a familiar aroma rushed up her nostrils reminding her of toilets, as she a gazed at a big liquid stain on her pants and on the carpet right beneath her.

The whizzing sound kept going but decreased slowly until Naruto firmly pinpointed where it was coming from and what it was.

It was coming from her crotch and the liquid that was coming from it was-

"…Pee…"

Naruto slowly inched her right hand to the insides of her fully drenched pants until a loud thud suddenly burst forth behind her.

"NARUTO!? WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"WAAA WAAA!"

Naruto suddenly fell face forward into her own piss from the sudden outburst behind her and she barely realized that her baggy pants cleanly fell off her hips revealing her entire everything to the worried brunet behind her.

 **Author Notes:** Apologies for the late release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Greetings, Apologies for the delay. Here is chapter 15 – Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

 **Chapter 15**

 **Unlucky - III**

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade sat there on her chair with a stressed expression on her face as she looked at the hardwood table in front of her.

"Shizune, tell frog and owl to get Sasuke in here, immediately"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

Shizune nodded quickly as she ran off and exited the room.

Tsunade let out an exhausted sigh as she gazed back onto her desk.

 _'Shit…'_

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT – NARUTO'S ROOM**

Sasuke stood there motionless at Naruto's door as he gazed silently at the half naked girl in front of him who was on her knees on the floor, as a certain liquid protruded from her legs and onto the drenched carpet beneath her.

 _'She didn't…'_

However, before Sasuke could finish his thoughts – Naruto turned around and looked straight at him with red flushed all over her delicate face.

"T-This i-isn't w-what it looks l-like!"

Sasuke arched his left eyebrow.

"Hoh? And what does it not look like?"

Naruto continued to look at him, still flushed from embarrassment, trying to conjure up a story about her situation and preserve her pride.

However, before she could ponder her excuses, Sasuke walked one step closer and inched nearer to her face.

"So, tell me – what, exactly, is that _fluid_ on the carpet?"

Naruto's mouth turned agape as her pupils shrunk and her cheeks burned an even brighter red from the embarrassment.

"I-I c-can e-e-explain!"

Sasuke glanced at the quivering embarrassed girl in front of him, as she desperately tried conjuring up excuse after excuse.

 _'Heh, cute'_

Sasuke immediately planted his nails into his palm and bit his inner cheeks with his teeth.

 _'What the hell am I thinking…'_

"-a-anyway t-this…i-it's j-just WATER, o-okay!?"

Naruto continued drabbling on about how she just spilled water on the carpet, and to look underneath the underneath.

Sasuke almost let out a visible chuckle, but just ended up plastering a slight smirk in the end.

"Guess we better clean the water up then"

"y-you…you actually…believe me?"

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto's face, ignoring the fact that she was naked from the bottom down, and came inches from making direct contact with her eyelashes, forcing Naruto to gaze into his eyes.

"Why _wouldn't_ I believe you?"

 _Thump Thump_

Naruto's heart beat louder and quicker as she shifted her gaze from his eye's to his lips as he said that.

 _'H-Huh…?'_

Naruto mashed her teeth in annoyance and put all her energy on her left hand as she tried pushing the brunet away, while the rest of her body faced the opposite direction; unmoving so as not to give away her drizzling situation.

However, Sasuke noticed this and moved back instinctively at the last second causing Naruto's whole body to topple over onto Sasuke, making them both collapse along the way.

Naruto now lay there, literally butt naked, on Sasuke's stomach, as Sasuke lay there supporting her from beneath while he got a clear view of her fully revealed smooth legs.

"Ugh…"

Naruto slowly scrunched her head up from Sasuke's stomach and pushed herself up to eye the brunet that she was on top off, however before she could; she felt something poke her chin.

"Huh…what was th-"

 _'Shit!'_

Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke immediately kicked her off causing the blonde to fall on her butt.

"Oof…Ow…HEY - WHAT THE FUCK, TEME!?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was now standing up and facing the opposite direction from her while furiously trying to hold down the bulging tent in his pants.

Naruto gazed at his back confusedly.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and bit his lips.

"N-Naruto, I'll get the vacuum and… you… you get dressed"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked down as she examined herself and immediately noticed her pants on the ball of her feet.

She quickly tugged them up to her hips, ignoring the wetness that immediately struck her thighs and crotch.

"O-Oh o-okay…"

Sasuke left the room and left an embarrassed Naruto alone in her room.

 **KITCHEN**

Sasuke quickly walked to the kitchen and halted as soon as he entered the room.

He relaxed his shoulders and let out an exhausted sigh.

 _'What the hell am I doing…'_

He thought as he gazed at the calmed down tent in his crotch.

Sasuke then thought back to Naruto's revealed legs and her small delicate face being so close to his _thing._

Almost immediately, his tent was back in vigor and furiously piercing through the zippers in his pants.

 _'Shit...'_

 **NARUTO'S ROOM**

Naruto quickly wore some new clothes and hid her drenched clothes somewhere, where no one could find them, until she was ready to take them to the washer, by herself.

She went into her room's bathroom and began washing her hands after she placed the drenched clothes somewhere safe.

While Naruto was taking her time washing her hands, she began to wonder.

 _'He knows…He definitely knows…'_

Naruto turned the tap off and let out an exhausted sigh, as she slumped her shoulders and plastered a dejected expression on her face.

 _'He better not tell anyone!'_

Naruto mashed her teeth as she stepped out of the bathroom and looked directly at the stained carpet, and then let out another sigh.

 _'No use crying over spilled milk…or pee…heh'_

Naruto grabbed some tissue papers from her bedside table's second drawer and began laying them on the carpet to absorb the moisture.

After one tissue became wet, she replaced it immediately with another one and continued this cycle until the tissues had trouble absorbing the fluid.

Then she moved onto the next spot.

 **THE KITCHEN**

Sasuke got the vacuum and was about to head back to Naruto's room, until he sensed two familiar chakra signatures exuding out forcefully behind the apartment's front door.

 _'What are they doing here?'_

Sasuke put down the vacuum cleaner temporarily and went to check on the two ninjas behind the door.

He walked at a moderate pace towards the door and turned the handle opening it.

There lay in front of him – two ANBU ninja, one wearing a frog mask and the other wearing an owl mask.

"What do you want?"

"Hello Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you" [Owl]

"Okay, just give m-"

"Now" [Frog]

Sasuke looked at the frog ANBU momentarily and recognized the seriousness behind his tone.

"Ah Sorry, Uchiha-san – it's an urgent matter and Hokage-sama wanted to meet you immediately" [Owl]

"Hn"

Sasuke simply nodded and shunshined out of the hallway instantly.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade sat there on her chair pondering seriously while she gazed at her wooden desk.

She immediately felt a chakra signature approaching her, until the person in question appeared in front of her in a swirl of leaves.

It was Sasuke.

"You're here"

"Hn"

Tsunade looked around and closed the window, and locked the door leading to her office.

She then began putting sound proof seals on each of the 4 walls in the room.

Sasuke quietly watched in curiosity.

 _'Is it that serious?'_

Once Tsunade finished planting the seals, she slowly walked back to her desk and sat on her chair with a mortified expression plastered on her face.

Tsunade gazed up and pierced Sasuke's eyes with her hazel orbs.

"How…How's Naruto doing?"

Sasuke almost flinched at the awfully too simple question.

"She's fine, is there something wrong?"

Sasuke began to feel anxious but calmed down his heart rate that had sped up.

"He…She's…"

Tsunade stopped briefly and gazed down at her desk, while clenching her teeth and tightening her fists.

"She…She can no longer be a ninja"

Sasuke's pupils shrunk, his eyes enlarged and his mouth sprung agape in disbelief.

 _'W-What?'_

Sasuke calmed his emotions down and plastered a neutral expression back on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

Tsunade let out a breath to gain her composure and gazed back at the brunet.

"Exactly what I said, she can never be a ninja-"

"But, why"

Sasuke interrupted.

Tsunade's eyes flinched but still steadily gazed at the young man's orbs.

"She…We received Naruto's pathway readings yesterday… her chakra coils were…they were ninety percent smaller than that of an infant's…"

 _'What?'_

"She's won't be capable of bringing out enough chakra or possiblly none at all"

"Isn't there a cure? Can't you enlarge them?"

"That's impossible, chakra coils enlarge as the person naturally grows up, however in Naruto's case…her body is already that of an adult…and her coils…they're much smaller than even that of an infant's – even if it did grow a bit; it wouldn't make a difference-"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he continued hearing the news.

"All jutsu's require a base amount of chakra, she doesn't even come close to meeting that…"

"Then what about being Hokage?"

Sasuke glared at her as he interrupted.

Tsunade mashed her teeth together and angrily slammed her fist onto the table, crushing the table in half and sending bits of wood flying in all directions.

"I KNOW BRAT! Don't make me say it…"

In that moment an eerie silence filled the air, as both of them stood still looking down while pondering in their thoughts.

They both thought the same thing at the same time without muttering a single word to each other.

 _'Naruto…can no longer ever be - Hokage'_

 **NARUTO'S ROOM**

 _'Geez, what the hell's taking Sasuke so long?'_

Naruto was in her room and had absorbed most of the fluid on her carpet with her abundant use of tissue papers.

All that was left was to use a cleaning detergent on the carpet and then vacuum the leftover bits up.

Naruto grew impatient waiting for Sasuke and decided to head to the kitchen herself.

As she walked to the kitchen; she was actually a little relieved that Sasuke didn't help her with the cleaning.

After all, even though she knew that Sasuke knew that she had peed her pants, she was still reluctant on letting him see the actual result of her wetly situation, therefore she was content that he wasn't there to look at her mess.

Naruto finally reached the kitchen entrance and walked straight in, curious to see what the brunet was doing.

However, once she entered the room – she noticed no one there.

 _'Huh? Where did he go?'_

Naruto shrugged and went towards the cabinet and pulled out the Mr. Clean Carpet Cleaner Detergent.

She then noticed the vacuum cleaner and that it was already out in the open beside the round table in the kitchen.

 _'Why did he leave it here?...'_

"Sasuke!, SASUKE, HEY ARE YOU THERE?"

Naruto yelled out in full volume as her voice resounded throughout her whole complex.

There was no answer.

Suddenly worry started to show on Naruto's face, as she bit her lips and clenched her fists.

 _'He's not here… Did something happen…'_

Naruto immediately ran straight to Sasuke's room in exuberant force and slammed the door right open.

"SASUKE!?"

However, the room was eerily silent.

Naruto's heart rate began to skyrocket as sweat began to pour from her forehead to her temples.

 _'Shit, where is he!?'_

Naruto immediately ran to the front door, gazing quickly for a pair of sandals; that she quickly put on when she found them.

She then grabbed the door handle in tight force as she turned the handle and sprung the door open, and began her charge outside - only to head-butt into something in front of her.

"Oof…What the hell..."

Naruto scrunched her head forward after massaging her forehead from the sudden impact of the thing in front of her.

"Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly heard an awfully familiar deep voice coming from the object that was in front of her.

She gazed up and gritted her teeth in anger at the sight of the individual.

"SASUKE! YOU FUCKING MORON"

Naruto threw a hook into Sasuke's left ribs, in which Sasuke's hardened body simply absorbed the impact as if it was nothing.

Naruto immediately regretted throwing her punch, as the shock from making contact with his skin backlashed back onto her knuckles causing her to curse in pain.

"OWWW...Ah…fuck… fuu … fuuu…"

Naruto instantly started blowing on her reddened knuckles, causing the pain to dissipate slightly.

While she did that, Sasuke quietly gazed at the blonde in front of him, with a worried expression on his face.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands which were bruised and gazed at her knuckles with his piercing eyes.

"Sasuke? Ah, don't worry, it's no big deal – it'll hea-"

However, before she could finish; Sasuke immediately gripped her hand tighter around her wrist and led her straight back into the house, to his room.

Naruto plastered a surprised and, shortly, an annoyed expression on her face as she was led around like a rag doll by the brunet in front of her.

"HEY, I SAID I'M OKAY!"

Sasuke ignored her and sprung the door to his room open with his free hand, and continued to lead Naruto inside.

Once they were in the room, Sasuke let go of her hand and searched his bedside table's drawers for his first aid kit.

 _'Finally!'_

Naruto muttered as she started massaging her freed wrist.

Upon finding the first aid kit, Sasuke took out some thin white bandages and the antibacterial spray – Detol.

He looked back towards Naruto, as Naruto stared back at him with a confused look in her eyes.

Once she saw Sasuke holding the Detol bottle and nearing closer to her; she plastered an annoyed look on her face.

"Geez, I said I was fine already!"

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed her wrist with quick procession force.

"HEY – WHAT ARE YOU-"

However, before Naruto could retaliate; Sasuke loosened his grip on her wrist and gently trailed his fingers to her palm brushing against the underside of her slender fingers with his rough ones.

 _'Huh?'_

Sasuke then quickly applied the Detol to her knuckles and slowly but gently, started wrapping the thin white bandages over her pinkish delicate knuckles.

Naruto gazed at his face and noticed how close his face was to hers, as he continued wrapping the bandages while focusing intently on her hand.

Naruto couldn't help but silently and curiously observe the brunet's facial features – his delicate eyelashes, his cut and defined jawline, his piercing black obsidian eyes, his smooth and roughened hair, and his deliciously wet looking lips-

 _'WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'_

Naruto immediately snapped Sasuke's hands away from hers and stepped back from him in an awkward fashion.

"T-That's g-good enough, O-Okay!?"

Sasuke arched his left eyebrow in curiosity as he watched the blonde back away further from him, while avoiding all eye contact with his face.

"Naruto?"

"A-Anyway, I have to clean, yeah, I still have to CLEAN! So…see you!"

Naruto immediately burst out of the room in lightning speed, leaving a puzzled Sasuke alone in his room.

 _'Is she…No, it couldn't be'_

 **Author's Notes:** Could someone please message me on how to do the page line break? I would greatly appreciate it…


End file.
